Silver Wind
by CaTaLiDe
Summary: Some people heal as others are left wounded. The more we know the more scars appear. Amy Rose must learn about what makes her friends the way they are to this day. With all of these discoveries, new and unwanted events occur. It's time for her to play as the hero before these scars tear her apart.
1. Prologue

**Critics are more than welcomed but no hate. "_No offense but this story smells like burnt cookies..._" - That counts as hate**

**Keep in mind that some answers to any questions may be answered through out the story so it is better to read on. **

**Most characters in this belong to Archie or Sega. (Obviously...)**

**Now here is my prologue...**

* * *

"My brave little boy," an older lady whispered under her breath as she looked upon her youngest and last son. Aleena smiled as wrinkles of joy formed in the edges of her eyes. She loved every one of her children. All were the most beautiful things in her eyes. She cherished the moment of the evening when after Sonia and Manic have already began their long slumber, the birds stopped chirping as grasshoppers begin to hum, and her baby boy is tired and needs sleep.

Aleena continued to smile and was about to turn away when she heard a wail come from the crib. The crib was light blue to show the child was a boy. Aleena pushed her purple quills over her shoulders before gently reaching out to pull her baby close to her. His eyes were scrunched and puffy, surrounded by tears.

"Don't cry," she cooed the baby. Her son looked up at her, both of their emerald green eyes meeting each other. "I'm not leaving you, my angel. I will always be here." Her son didn't stop his cries after Aleena's soothing whispers.

She still smiled, not bothered by the late night interruption. With the child in her arms, she slowly rocked back and forth, bouncing the boy to a steady rhythm.

"_Silver breeze, let it go_

_Don't shy away from your greatest foe_

_Stand tall with pride_

_All worries had died_

_I'll bite my tongue _

_'Till the morning sung_

_Oh how I wished for my lovers kiss_

_But I knew, it was all just imagined bliss_

_Silver breeze, gone so long_

_And I heard the morning song"_

Aleena smiled once more at the content face of her sleeping son. He was so peaceful. She knew her lullaby gave him peace, he was always out half way through the song. Aleena was glad she could pass such an ancient song in her family down to her own children and off to other friends. It always cleared her mind when she herself was once young and flustered often. Aleena yearned for the day her mother would come back from the grave and sang to her once more. A day that could never come.

Aleena's smile soon turned sad. She closed off her thoughts before she would start to weep.

Aleena laid down her baby in the crib. She pulled the small sheets up to his belly, not wanting to risk her child suffocating from under the blankets. Any protective mother would do that.

She bent over, kissed his forehead before walking to the large doors. She paused with her gloved hand on the handle. Turning back, she analyzed the room. It was too spacious for her liking. Of course, all rooms are wide and opened in the castle. It didn't fit a nursery though. It's not too comforting for a baby.

The room was mostly empty with very few toys. Everything she had for her children to play with were in the play room. In the nursery there was just the crib, a changing station that mostly the maids used, and a closet filled with baby clothes, mostly used to keep her child warm.

She knew her husband liked it this way. He was wanting his son to be masculine and powerful. Any king would want the prince to grow up to be tough and commanding. Her son Manic wasn't really the best example of this now, although he was only 5 years of age. Aleena found it amusing as the king only frowned in disappointment when they saw Manic playing with Sonia's dolls, grooming their stringy hair and making sure that none of them were wearing plastic, mixed-matched shoes.

Sonia was most likely the toughest of all the children. It was natural for her to take this leadership role since she was in fact the eldest child. Aleena approved very well that her only daughter showed such strength. She wasn't too elegant or dressy as one would expect from a stereotypical princess, it was unknown that most princesses weren't weak. But Sonia always stood out to her. She never backed down and supported her siblings. This wasn't shown in any real battles but the princess did get very aggressive in the games Dragons VS Wizards. Those games she forced Manic to play while Sonic would be the frog that was once a handsome prince, this was mostly him laying on the floor off to the side.

Aleena knew, though, something was special about Sonic. It hadn't had to do with him being a prince, title never made anyone stand out in her eyes. But there was a plan for him, something grand. She wasn't sure if it included rule over the kingdom or something more.

Aleena looked over her sleeping child for a moment. "Goodnight, my sweet, sweet Sonic," she whispered. Aleena turned around and exited the room, leaving with a soft click from the door.

More cries erupted from the nursery.

**5 Years Later...**

"You can't catch me," a taunting voice echoed through the halls of the castle. A blue blur whizzed past butlers and maids who were preparing for dinner and leaving them distressed from almost tripping over it.

A few seconds later it was followed by a young girl. She looked tired from chasing after her friend, playing tag isn't fair when she is always pronounced "It". "Oh, c'mon Sonic," her light voice whined down the hall from exhaustion," I can't run at 60 miles an hour. I'm wearing a dress!"

Sonic laughed and turned back to his friend in a flash. He did note how she was wearing a dress. After examining her he laughed, "You couldn't even run 60 in shorts!" He earned a glare and saw his friend bunch up her fists. "Oh and by the way, Sally," Sonic included," I was only going 20, trying to keep it slow for you."

Sally punch him in the arm before both kids ran off, Sonic at an even slower pace. "You know I can't wear shorts," Sally puffed as they ran more, exploring the vast castle," It's inappropriate for a young lady like princess." Sally crossed her arms as they stopped in front of the play room.

The young boy shrugged. He didn't understand why Sally's mother didn't allow her to wear shorts. In the castle, his older sister, Sonia, wore shorts all the time. The dress code was even less strict with the young boys. They could walk around with hardly any clothes on at all. Sonic didn't even bother wearing his proper crown most of the time, he felt it too heavy for his head. The only times he did wear it were during the public ceremonies.

His mother didn't mind any of this. It was always his father, Sonic was more careful around. Being only at the age of 5, Sonic learned to clean up his act fast when his dad strolled by. He stood up straight with a small, red royal robe on, ironed to perfection, or that is how he made it look.

Being so young, Sonic didn't understand why his dad, the king, acted as he did. It hurt Sonic, but the young boy didn't fully know about his own emotions yet. He felt stricken in his chest when he found out his mother could only sing him the _"Silver Wind"_ lullaby in secrecy, when no one else was around. But this didn't bother him too much... yet.

They opened the door to see Sonia and Manic playing as usual. The two were always playing together. Having an age difference of only one year brought them closer.

"Surrender now or face my sword," Sonia called out from on top of the little, plastic slide, using her "manly" voice. She held out wooden card board, shaped to have a point, in the direction of her green younger brother. Manic grinned wickedly, his green, messy quills covering part of his face. "Never!" He called back, holding up a small doll, blonde and pink, before charging forward to use it as his weapon.

"What is it with your brother and dolls?" Sally asked Sonic with a giggle. The young boy just shrugged before joining in to play with Sally close behind him.

Sally was on Sonia's team, pretending to hold a sword since there wasn't another card board cut out. Sally didn't leave her position on the slide as much as Sonia did. The purple hedgehog was in more proper play clothes, wearing a red blouse that was loose on the little girl and purple shorts. Sally still wished she could wear shorts. Being a young girl, Sally did love wearing beautiful dresses. Her current one was light and short sleeved. It had a thin clothed layer that was creamy white with silky blue under it. It flowed down, slightly past her ankles, tangling her legs in the long skirt. Her dresses made it hard to keep up with her best friends.

"You will be eliminated!" cried out Manic. The three siblings all founght each other. Sonic, being more of a lone wolf, didn't join Manic's team, but instead created his own. Each clashed at each other as Sonia ran circles around them, literally. She of course wasn't as fast as Sonic, no one was.

Sally smiled at them. She was ready to join them. Blowing her red curls out of her face, Sally began to descend down the slide. Unlucky for her, Sally's foot got stuck on the end of her dress. With a loud gasp, she slipped over the edge of the slide. This didn't go unwitnessed by any of the other children. Sonic acted the fastest of all, catching his best friend before she could hit the ground. That was his first "heroic" saving.

Sonic laid promptly on his back with Sally sitting right upon his gut.

Sally didn't look scared as she smiled down at Sonic. Sonic smiled back before slightly groaning. "Can you get off of me? You're kinda heavy!" This earned him a direct hit on the back of his head.

**3 years later...**

Sonic sat on the edge of his mother's bed in her chambers. He had his head held down, staring at his feet. He exchanged his usual red tennis shoes for black dress shoes. He found his black tuxedo itchy and wanted to tear it off right there, but he knew his father wouldn't want that.

Sonic sniffed, feeling his runny nose. He knew tears were threatening but Sonic was strong enough to prevent them from falling. Sonic couldn't cry. He knew his father wouldn't want that either.

He rubbed his eyes before opening them wide, his green orbs shinning, while trying to dry them with the burning air. There just wasn't enough oxygen in the room. He could feel his throat squeeze tight, something was choking him. Something had to be, he wasn't crying. A brave prince never cries. He stands tall with no fear, his chest puffed out in domination, no emotion could overcome him. The little boy scowled at himself for slouching. His father always yelled at him when he showed his poor posture. But now it seemed impossible for Sonic to straighten himself up.

"Sonic?" He heard such a familiar voice come from the tall doors. He looked up to see his own mother. She looked as heart broken as ever. The green eyes that she shared with her son looked lifeless, they appeared as a sickening green. Her light purple fur over her body seemed more grey with her quills not looking as neatly kept.

Her dress seemed so foreign on her. A black gown for a proper funeral was sewn around her small frame. It was different and too plain compared to her usual golden and white dresses.

The boy couldn't bear to look up at his mother. He was quick with returning his gaze to his feet. Sonic didn't want to see anyone right now. Then why was he in his parents' , or mother's, bedroom instead of his own?

Aleena smiled sadly at her son. "Everyone was looking for you," she made a moments hesitation," although I do not know why you would be in here."

She had done enough crying now, everyone has, except one little boy who refused to do it. He was so stubborn when it came to his feelings.

Aleena could always hold a grudge against her past husband. He made their child that way. All the king ever did with Sonic was stress how he had to act as a man. The boy was only 8 and he already hid his feelings to act strong.

Aleena didn't care about toughness. She only wanted happiness for all her children. Sonic could be like Manic and play with dolls and she still wouldn't care. Of course by now Manic grew out of the doll grooming stage, he now preferred to throw them around and cut their hair.

"Oh Sonic," she sighed of worry for her son. How would he handle this now? Sonic wasn't exactly close to his father, but she knew he wanted to live up to his expectations. There was so much pressure put on him at such a young age.

She tried to comfortably put her hand on his back, to soothe him, but Sonic flinched away at the slightest touch. Aleena didn't let him see her hurt expression, not that he would anyways. Sonic still had his head down, not bothering to meet her gaze once more.

Aleena closed her eyes, she tried to imagine a better place. Her young son next to her did the same thing. Somewhere where there is happiness and hope. Where the sun rises in west and sets in the east. A place with four moons instead of just one. Opened grass fields will surround them so Sonic could run as fast as he can. And the most important key is that their whole family will be there.

Such a place doesn't exist.

Aleena opened her eyes and looked down at her son. He was still holding himself back, away from the world.

"_Silver breeze,_" Aleena began to sing with her croaked voice, "_let it go._"

Sonic shook his head at the lullaby. It wasn't just a song used to put him to sleep, it always made him feel better. But not now.

"_Don't shy away from your greatest foe"_

He couldn't listen to this song. Not now. His father wouldn't want that. The king always disliked how his mother would sing to them. He claimed it made them act like babies. A simple tune wouldn't change anything, it's just a waste of time. A stupid, stupid song.

"_Stand tall with pride-_"

"No," Sonic whispered. Aleena didn't quite hear him. Before she could push out the next line Sonic stood up. "Stop it," he sneered at his own mother. Aleena was taken back. Her mouth hung slightly open in surprise. Sonic had never spoke to her with that kind of voice. Not once in his life had he ever denied his mother, not even when she made him eat broccoli.

"That song," he yelled, his childish voice not too threatening though," It's stupid! I hate it! Don't sing it! You're wasting your own breath!"

Aleena wanted to cry harder. This is what her child had came to. No crying but instead yelling. Harshness that didn't suit him.

Sonic breathed heavily with his chest rising and falling fast. He never lashed out like that before, he could run five miles but as soon as he yells he is out of breath. Strange how his body works.

Aleena stood up and walked swiftly to the door. Sonic watched her cross him, not casting a single adoring glance at him. Aleena paused with her hand on the golden handle. "I must inform you son," Aleena said with no emotion," that you do not want to become like your father."

And with that she left.

Sonic sat back down on the edge of his parents bed. He couldn't quite narrow down exactly what he was feeling. Anger? Guilt? _Relief?_

His mother stopped singing to him every night.

**2 years later...**

"Hurry up, Sally," Sonic pestered to his friend. She frowned at his accusing look. "It's not my fault," she retorted, gesturing to her dress, "my mom still makes me wear dresses." Sally wouldn't admit to Sonic she still likes the dresses, he'd think of her as "too girly."

Sonic jumped up onto the stoned wall that always towered over their short figures. He looked back at Sally who stomped through the bushes, her skirt getting caught on a branch a few times. Sonic smiled in amusement watching his best friend struggle. As Sally always thought being slow was a pain, Sonic found it more entertaining.

He reached down, his hand wide opened for her to take. Sally gratefully took it, appreciating his help. Sonic could feel the warmth of her small, furry hand through his glove. Sally was always so warm. He thought it was because she was also warm hearted.

Sonic pulled her up in one swift movement. He enjoyed being strong from all the movement he did from day to day. Sonic even thought he was stronger than the average 10 year old. He didn't show it off often, but when he did he made sure his point was made.

Both children sat on top of the wall. They looked down upon the city. The people down there were so far away they only looked like small aunts doing their daily lives.

"I wish I could go down there," Sally blurted out, as if it was a deep confession. Sonic scooted closer to her, their shoulders were now brushing each other, letting her know she had his full attention.

"Why?"

Sally looked down at her feet that dangled over the edge. She could see past them and note how easy the small drop would be. It's so simple to jump of the 7 foot fence and roll down the hill to the city.

"I want to see the people," she simply said. Sonic still looked confused. They always saw people. Maids, butlers, and now the tiny "ants" roaming through the streets. "From up here," Sally explained, "it's not the same as it would be to go down there. To see the commoners up close. Don't you want to know how they live?"

Sally tilted her head at Sonic, waiting for an answer. The young boy scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure, really, it wasn't something he thought about on a daily basis. "I guess I would," Sonic said.

He looked down there. At this very moment they could jump and run down to the village and play with everyone there. He was sure the people would welcome them since they were the prince and princess. But something was holding him back.

How would his mother feel about this? She was so caring and protective that Sonic was sure she wouldn't want them wandering down there.

Sally sighed and stood up. Her gaze looked over the setting sun. It turned the sky to a soft orange hue. Sally loved the color orange. Orange and blue were her two favorite colors. That is why she took the time to enjoy sun sets. The way the sky part in between blue and orange. Day turns to night with colors transitioning. She smiled and her glance shifted back to the village. She stared at it while she gulped. Thoughts bouncing in her mind. Would she jump?

Sonic stared up at her. He feared that she was willing to jump. But one thing Sonic was unsure of is if he would jump with her. Would he run down to the city or catch Sally and bring her back up.

After a moments pause, Sally slowly edged forward. And then in a swift moment she jumped back into the bushes of the garden.

Sonic watched her move back to the castle, probably ready to go back to her home.

He sighed and looked down at the town. Just like Sally had felt, he wanted to jump.

**5 years later...**

"Where are you taking me?" Sally asked her boyfriend for the hundredth time. Sonic just laughed as he continued to move Sally forward. "You'll just have to wait to find out."

Even though Sally was slightly upset that he wouldn't tell her, it was over powered by her giddy feeling. Today was going to be a good day and she just knew it. On her 15th birthday Sally was already given one surprise. Sonia had given Sally _shorts. _The kind that were above her knees. Sally instantly changed out of her dress and into the blue shorts. She then wore a yellow blouse that hung loosely around her. The only down side for her was that she knew she could never wear them around her family. She could only wear shorts in the Hedgehogs' castle, but she didn't mind. A pair of shorts were better than no shorts.

But her day brightened even more at Sonic's reaction to seeing Sally in her new favorite clothing. Sonic had never before seen bare fur past Sally's ankles. He may have gotten a few flashes of her lower legs when she jumped and twirled in her dresses, but that was all he ever saw.

After Sonic gotten over his stunning surprise he instantly wanted to show Sally her surprise.

Sonic continued leading his beloved ahead. He kept his gloved hand over her eyes, making sure she wouldn't get a single glimpse of his surprise. He just knew that if he tried to trust her to keep her eyes closed, Sally would peek of curiosity.

"Sonic?" Sally questioned. "Are we in the garden?" Sally could feel the scrape of a leafless branch brushing her leg. Most of the plants in the beautiful garden had passed at the current moment. The summer heat was too much for the flowers, no matter how much refreshing water was given to them. It saddened Sally that she couldn't help them. She came to Sonic's castle at least thrice a week, she was hoping her favorite spot would be beautiful and lively. She could only hope so much.

"Maybe," Sonic mischievously answered. He knew Sally was smart enough to figure things out. It would eventually catch onto her what was planned.

Sally couldn't help but gasp and let out a small squeak when she felt herself being lifted up. At the same time Sonic removed his hand from her eyes. Sonic watched as she blinked a few times, allowing her blues eyes adjust to her surroundings.

"The wall?" Sally questioned. Both were seated on the stoned fencing. This had became to be known at their own spot. Both teens always sat upon it, looking down at the village. Each time Sally spoke of how she wished she could go down there for once.

And then it hit her. "We're really going to?..." Sally's eyes widened with hope at Sonic. Her blue hedgehog smiled with a "Yep." He plucked her small crown off of her soft, red hair. He placed it in a back pack before sealing the zipper. Sonic gently set it down in a bush, where no one could see it.

Sally looked confusingly at Sonic. "We are just going to pretend to be normal people," Sonic explained," If we are known as royalty then we wont be able to see them in their normal lives. Most of them only know about my castle, or at least that's what Sonia told me, so it may be harder for me to blend in without being recognized. But they don't know Princess Sally Acorn, so all you have to do is not wear your crown."

Sally looked over Sonic. He usually didn't dress in the proper attire. Now he wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked normal enough. Although Sally worried other people may find his eyes the most magical thing ever, and then get lost in them, and then recognize the eyes of a prince! Or maybe it was just her who thought that.

Sonic hoisted her up, placing an arm around her back and the other under knees, before jumping down. Sonic was about to run down the hill before Sally stopped him. "Wait," she said, before climbing out of his arms. Sally grinned at Sonic's confused face before taking off.

She felt so free for once. Sally spun in circles, pretending to be an air plane. About halfway down the grassy hill Sally stopped and purposely fell over. She laughed as she rolled and rolled down. Shards of grass imprinted onto her skin, although it wasn't noticeable since her fur covered it up.

Sally stopped at the bottom, laying on her back with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Everything smelled so nice. The grass scent drifted on her and stayed. Underneath it all, warm, fresh dough filled the air. Sally loved it all.

She opened up her eyes with excitement, ready to head off. She jumped slightly seeing Sonic leaning right over her. He grinned his charming grin. It was always so happy and care free Sally could just kiss it. But she never has before... and never will...

Sonic reached out his hand for Sally to take. "Having fun there?" He asked playfully. "The funest fun there is!" Sally answered eagerly, not caring that "funest" isn't exactly a word.

Sonic let his arm rest over Sally's shoulders as he guided her into the plaza. Lots of people stood around happily. Some girls sat at a café, drinking soft coffees and chatting up about their latest social lives. Kids ran around at the park and teased the birds, birds with out the humanistic features of course, only to be pecked at. Cars of business men heading to work drove up and down the streets.

Everything was so normal and modern here. Sally and Sonic both had a feeling as if they were too old for this. In a castle life they had to be proper. No smart phones were given. They had to dress as if they were from the 1800's for royal meets. It wasn't right for teenagers. But the city life was so much better.

Life was happening.

Sally smelled it again. The delightful bread. She felt bubbly when she saw a bakery. Sally heard so much about bakeries but never actually stepped foot inside of one.

Sonic knew exactly where she wanted to go. He could just tell by the gleam in her eyes. Sally ran across the street without warning. To her everything happened so fast as it was all in slow motion in Sonic's eyes.

A car of a red fox late to work sped directly towards Sally at 70 miles per hour. Sally was sure it was safe to cross when she began to run, but now she knows different. The guy honked out his horn and slammed on the breaks to stop, but the car still slid down the paved street.

Sally screamed for her life and squeezed her eyes shut while raising her arms as if she could block the blow. But nothing came. She wasn't hit with the force she expected. Sally felt a familiar rush evolve around her. She looked up to see Sonic, wrapping his arms around her. Sonic saved his Sally. Sally heard Sonic curse under his breath with relief. "Seriously Sally," he grunted looked down at her. Sally felt ashamed she was so careless. She wasn't exposed to these dangers in the streets. "I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling small in his arms.

They left behind the angry drivers and few citizens who stopped and stared at the close scene before them.

Something kept ringing in Sonic's head. _Sally almost died._

The rest of their time was more light. No pressure was put on either of the teens. Both Sally and Sonic enjoyed a warm doughnut from the bakery. Afterwards they walked past shops, but didn't bother to buy anything. Both knew that they could've. Being considered royal made you born with wealth. Neither of them bothered with it anyways.

The park was exceptionally fun. Sonic found a tree he seemed to enjoy and began to climb it. He felt 5 again. So lively and able to do what ever he wanted. He played like a little kid around the branches.

Sonic didn't bother with toys and such anymore. He was growing up. More responsibilities were being dropped upon him. Sonic only had time to run and hang out with Sally, everything else was work. He had gotten so much duties as a prince ever since the king was gone. Sonic inwardly winced at the thought before continuing his climb.

Down below the beautiful princess talked to the citizens. She was glowing from happiness on the best birthday of her life. Sally laughed as she talked with the little children. All were unaware of her being a princess, which was what she wanted. She just wanted to talk to normal people without any special treatment. "_Maybe one day they'll be my people_," Sally thought with a blush.

She looked over to Sonic, who was laying down on a branch. He was completely unaware of the blue eyes gazing at and admiring him.

Sally wondered if he fully understood how she felt about him. Sonic did love Sally, they were in a romantic relationship so of course he did. But Sally never heard him say the actual words before. Sally never said it to him either...

Sally continued to smile at him for a moment before turning her attention back to the young children. As always, Sonic was still on her mind. One day they will be married. Sally wasn't sure if Sonic knew, but they had an arranged marriage. She could remember the day her mother told her, expecting Sally to protest. But instead the girl was quiet. Sally's mind raced as she wanted to tell Sonic right away.

Sally never told him. She feared that she would never know if Sonic truly loved her since it's a preplanned marriage. Sally knew they had a set marriage, and she truly loved him.

Sally felt so happy that day. Her 15th birthday was the best day of her life.

"C'mon, Sally," Sonic said eventually. I think we should head home. Sally nodded and left with Sonic, waving farewell to the children.

Sally looked down upon the city. So many people down there were normal. Normal was good. Sally smiled sadly as she felt Sonic place her tiara back onto her head. It was one step back into her own life, away from the secret one she had with Sonic. She looked down at her shorts, her legs were exposed to the world. "_Soon,_" Sally thought, "_I'll be back into my dress._"

Sally's smile slowly shifted into a sad expression.

"Don't worry Sally," Sonic said reassuringly, "We can go back _anytime _you would like to!" Sally brightened up at this. She knew for a fact that she'll remember those words.

'_Anytime..._'

**6 months later...**

"I'm really sorry, Sally," Sonic looked apologetically. Sally just waved him off for the hundredth time. She hated when he did this. He always blamed himself for something that wasn't his fault. Or at least it wasn't his fault to Sally.

"Really, Sonic, I'll be fine. Don't worry. I told you, it's okay!" Sally was a little exasperated with him. She has been trying for the past ten minutes to get him out the door.

"I thought I sent out a message for you," Sonic continued to explain again, even though his girlfriend understood what happened," it must've gotten lost. I'm really sorry..."

"Sonic!" Sally snapped. "Just shut up already." She laughed at Sonic's confused expression. "I told you it's okay. I don't mind hanging out around here for the next few hours! Honestly! Now _go_!" Sally began nudging Sonic through his bedroom door, he followed willingly.

Sonic turned around one last time with a grin," For the record, if I didn't have to go to this stupid reunion, I would most defiantly love to spend the day with you."

Sonic strongly disliked family reunions. Most people would enjoy them and catch up as soon as possible, but that wasn't how a royal family worked. Sonic had to dress up in a prince uniform, he strongly had negative feelings for them. Sonic didn't like his scratchy, navy blue suit. He also felt like a completely different person wearing his formal crown he places on his head once in a blue moon. He wore this to go to several long speeches given by people he hardly knew. It was especially hard when half of them were about his "_brave_" and "_strong willed_" father. He knew he will have a tough time for the next 5 hours.

Sally knew how Sonic felt about this. But he couldn't forget that he is a prince. A prince has duties to hold and carry through.

"_Good bye_, Sonic, " was all she said before closing the door and turning back into his bedroom. She could feel a draft from under the door from him running off down the hallway to his family, ready to leave for a long day.

She giggled to herself when she heard him call out, "_I'll come and find you as soon as I get back!_"

Sally turned to Sonic's room. Other than the garden, they were caught hanging around in here often. Sonic's bedroom was most likely her favorite room in the whole castle. It never screamed him, but he did have the softest bed in the world. The walls were painted a light royal blue, not because of him being blue himself. Most of the rooms in the castle were either blue or purple. The flooring was hard and marble, so clean her reflection shinned in it.

Sally plopped down upon Sonic's bed. The sheets were a dark blue, to go along with the blue themed room. Sally couldn't help but wrap herself into the plush softness as she stared above her. Sonic's large canopy casted a shadow on her. She knew he liked it dark in case if he wanted to take another nap for the day, but Sally herself preferred the light. It always resembled so much happiness.

After an hour of resting, or trying to, Sally decided to wander the halls. She loved to explore Sonic's home over hers. His castle was much better than the one back in the Acorn Kingdom, in her opinion.

There were only so many pillars she could count, Sally added up exactly 257 on one floor. She was beginning to get bored. "_4 more hours until they return,_" she thought to herself.

Sally drifted to the back and outside the castle. She loved the stone path that circled the garden. It was so perfect to her. She loved how the flowers bloomed still and the bushes carried the greenest leaves. Winter months didn't affect the growth of the plants. It was warm all year round in the area.

Sally skipped through the shrubs, wanting to get to her special seating spot. Using her arms, she grasped the stoning and pulled herself up onto the wall. She smirked at herself, admiring her own strength. She felt disappointed that her mother never gave her the credit she deserved. Sally was very strong and she could bet most girls would have trouble lifting themselves up in a dress.

Sally sat as usual with her feet dangling off the edge, swinging back and forth over the hill. She smiled down at the normal people. She thought of how the children she talked to could be doing anything right now. "_Maybe they're at the park..._"

Sally then had an idea. It seemed to fill up her heart as she was setting her mind on whether or not to carry it through. "_Sonic did say 'anytime'," _she thought with a mischievous grin. Sally hadn't visited the neighboring town ever since the first time Sonic took her there on her first birthday.

Sally smiled to herself as she slowly lifted her golden tiara off of her head. She gently set it down on the wall next to her, making sure it couldn't fall off.

She stood up, dusting off the long skirt on her dress. Looking down, the city seemed far away and the hill looked steeper. She liked it that way.

Sally jumped off of the stone wall, hoping none of the guards were watching her. She was lucky that they always gave the royal subjects their privacy.

Once more, Sally wanted to feel the feeling she had before. To be free and cherish the life she has. Sally smiled and she skipped on ahead. Grinning down the hill before falling forward, ready to roll down the hill. Sally laughed aloud as she continued to roll and roll.

The skirt of her dress tangled around her in the process. Sally felt her legs stuck close together but she didn't care to loosen it up.

Sally stopped as she laid upon her forearms, pushing herself up. Within a few steps forward, her head spun. Her eyes drifted back and forth around her skull of dizziness. She was blinded.

Sally tried hard, she really did, to stand straight, but the world was tilting. Step after confused step she moved forward. A splash of shadows and oranges exploded in her sight. She loved the color orange but now she wished it would go away.

Sally had to rely on her other senses. She could hear so much. Many people talked and gossiped. The screams of kids from the park emitted towards her. Sally wanted to smile, thinking of them playing a game. Then more people screamed. So many loud voices yelling at her. Then there was a horn sounding out at the loudest cry.

**_Later that evening..._**

Sonic sighed as he got home. The sun was starting to set. He knew exactly where Sally would be if she was still at his home. Sonic grinned as he ran off to find her, abandoning his jacket in the process.

He looked up ahead and into the garden. Over the wall he could only see the bright orange sky. It seemed to be burned by the sun before slowly cooling into a dark blue. He never appreciated sun sets like Sally, he hadn't had the slightest clue as to why she appreciated them so much. Yes, they had her favorite colors, but was that all why?

Sonic slowed down as he approached the stone. It still slightly towered over him, but not as much as it had when he was younger and still a naïve child. He was slightly confused as to why Sally wouldn't be there. Could she still be in his room? Sonic knew how much she cherished his bed. He laughed silently to himself at the thought.

Before turning around, there was a flash in the corner of his eye. On instinct, Sonic turned directly to it. He hadn't noticed before, but there sat was a small, golden tiara. It was the one and only Sally Acorn's.

"_Why would she leave it out here?_" Sonic thought to himself, picking it up. It was cool to the touch. "_She must've left it out a while ago..._"

Sonic turned and headed back into the castle. Sally wasn't inside. Not in his bedroom. Not in the play room. Not in the kitchen. Not down any of the halls.

After hours of searching, the news was finally discovered the next morning that Sally Acorn, princess of the Acorn Kingdom, was ran over by a moving vehicle... instantly killed.

**1 year later...**

The night was still. Every maid and butler ran off to their own quarters for their rest before having to get up early the next morning. The only ones remained alert were tall, stiff guards. More security was placed around with watchmen at every door. There was even a personal body guard for the small chao that stayed in the Hedgehog household, or _castle_hold.

Another person was awake as well. So weak and broken, you couldn't tell that they had ever smiled once in their life. Sonic the hedgehog was lying awake in bed. He did this on most nights, thinking to himself. The thoughts that brought claustrophobic headaches and painful migraines. These were the thoughts of a lover's past.

Sally Acorn was gone forever. She was out of his life, which was strange. Sonic was used to seeing her every week for years. Now he couldn't even visit her gravestone every day, it being located somewhere far away and unknown to him. Sonic would know if he wasn't so thick skulled, that being what his sister told him.

But he couldn't do it. Sonic wasn't able to bring himself to go to the funeral of his ex. He sat in a tuxedo for the ceremony for hours, alone and locked in his bedroom. He never visited his mother's chambers like how he had done during the funeral for his father, the king. Instead, Sonic remained alone. He was quiet and kept to himself, not uttering a word to anyone else.

In his dark times, he only spoke to his older siblings, and rarely, his mother. He wasn't sure why he pushed her away. He used to love his mother, he still did, but Sonic didn't express it as much.

Troubles with his own feelings is hard. So many times people had asked him," Do you want to talk about it?" Each time his answer was just a quick shake of the head. No one expected that he would say yes. If Sonic learned anything from his father, it was to not show weakness. Sonic could only be strong and keep his head up. Not every teacher is a good teacher. The king wasn't a good teacher.

Laying in his bed on this night, Sonic could feel it. Such a pressure growing in his heart. Not only was he broken, he was shattered. He would fall apart any moment, not being able to handle the act. So much loss in a young boy to the point he has nothing left to do...

And with that, Sonic got up.

He meekly pushed aside the dark blue covers, hating the color blue. For once her took things slow, walking to the door. Sonic knew he could turn around and go back to bed, continue to be fake. Sonic knew if he did that then he'd go insane. He would be more dead inside.

Opening the tall doors, Sonic peaked into the hallway. He was met face to face with an orange, birded guard. The bird didn't show well his surprise of seeing the prince leave his chambers in the ungodly hour. Sonic waved him off, muttering something about not following him.

The teenager shuffled his way around, coming up to another door, very similar to the one of his own bedroom.

I was dark in the room. The moonlight beamed a silver gleam through the thin windows and over the peaceful sleep of Aleena. Sonic felt desperate, looking at his own mother. He wondered if this is how she felt, during dealing with the death of his father.

In that empathetic feeling, Sonic ran. In a flash, he was next to his mom, on top of the covers.

Aleena almost yelped aloud, startled by the sudden pressure. She rubbed at her tired eyes and brushed back her messy quills from her face. Aleena looked confused at the shaky figure curled up next to her. It took a moment to realize who it was in the dark. "Sonic?"

"I'm sorry," he blurted back in a response. Aleena quietly gasped at his voice. It was so raspy and cracked, she wondered if it really was he child. "I'm so sorry," Sonic repeated over and over again. Aleena smiled sadly down at him. She felt bad that Sonic had to go through heartbreak at such a young age of only 16. "It's okay," Aleena cooed while rubbing his back," I wasn't even that tired."

Sonic looked up at her for a moment, it was a long time since their identical eyes met. They paused, staring at each other. Aleena saw a single teal roll down his right cheek.

Sonic shook his head and tucked it back into his chest. He curled up into himself tighter. "No, not that," his muffled voice was heard," for everything. For yelling at you 8 years ago, for dad, for my behavior, and for _Sally_." The queen and her young prince were quiet for a moment. Aleena wasn't sure what to say. She knew ,"It'll all be okay," wouldn't help now. A reoccurring plan lingered at the back of her head once more.

Sonic rolled over on to his back. Not his arms and legs were spread out. He was trying to breathe steadily with a clenched throat. Aleena observed his now tear stained cheeks. "It's all my fault," Sonic moaned.

Aleena furrowed her eye brows at this. She felt flustered and angry at who ever made him think this. "Sonic the Hedgehog," she exclaimed," The death of your father was no-"

"Not that!" He cut her off. "It's _Sally_! It's my fault that Sally died! It's all my fault!"

Aleena sat up straighter, looking down at her distressed son. "Now why on Mobius would you think that?" Sonic looked at his mother, his eyes were dull with no life and his eyes lids drooped lazily over them. "If I was there she wouldn't have left and gotten _ran over! _It is because of me that her DNA was smothered on those disgusting streets!" Sonic sneered the last two word, coating them in venom.

Aleena tried to remain as unfazed as possible from Sonic's tone. She didn't appreciate how he talked about the land she ran, but yet she couldn't hold a grudge. "Sonic," she spoke calmly and softly," you didn't have a choice. We had to go and honor our family.."

"It's still my fault!" Sonic screamed. Aleena silently hoped no one could hear him. "I put the idea in her head that it was okay to go down there," Sonic explained, but it sounded more like a plead.

Aleena knew that is still wasn't his fault Sally died. She also knew arguing with him about it was pointless. Sonic liked to stick to his own ideas, he would always take blame for something that isn't his reasoning.

Sonic began to sob more. He was a silent crier, you couldn't hear a struggled breath leave him followed by a whimper. Sonic sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. He hid his face away, not wanting to be seen so weak, just wanting to be heard. His shoulders shook violently as his bottom lip continued to quiver.

Aleena stretched out her hand towards him. Sonic looked over the same time, almost as if he sensed it. He stared at her small hand, similar to how a scientist would stare at a experiment in process. He weakly lifted his own hand and placed it in his mother's.

Aleena smiled, not of happiness and yet not of grief. She pulled her son closer to her, Sonic scooted closer with out any protest. Aleena wrapped one arm around in as Sonic buried his head into her shoulder.

He whispered something that caught Aleena off guard. "_Sing to me..._"

She knew he didn't want just any song. He wanted his song, his long lost song that he hadn't heard from her in 8 years. Aleena smiled as she began her lullaby.

"_Silver breeze, let it go_

_Don't shy away from your greatest foe_

_Stand tall with pride_

_All worries had died_

_I'll bite my tongue _

_'Till the morning sung_

_Oh how I wished for my lovers kiss_

_But I knew, it was all just imagined bliss_

_Silver breeze, gone so long_

_And I heard the morning song"_

By the time she was finished, Sonic's breathing was sustained. The two were once again flooded in silence. This gave Aleena time to think. She frowned. The thought was still boggling inside her mind.

She drew in a shaky breath. "Sonic," the boy raised his head to meet his mother's gaze ," would you like to go away?"

He knew what she meant. Not just go away, but to step down. Leave the royal life. This would help him, or at least that's what she hoped. Aleena knew Sonic never cared for his title. He didn't even take it seriously.

Sonia and Manic eventually moved into a better state of royalty. They knew what plans their future held. But Sonic... His family could tell that he didn't belong, there was a better place for him somewhere.

Sonic could become normal. Sonic would be free. Sonic would be away from _her._

As soon as Aleena feared he wouldn't answer, Sonic's voice cut at her thoughts. "Yes."

She didn't say anything. She held herself together with a firm nod. Aleena embraced her son all night. By morning it was settled what was to happen.

Sonic would be leaving in the next week. He knew where he was going. A small area, small compared to the major cities he was used to looking upon. It had wide fields, specifically set for running. A place with four weathering seasons. Heat wont be beating at Sonic all year long. And lastly, it is far away from where royalty is important. A place where Sonic can escape.

* * *

**TAADAA! I know a lot happened in this prologue, but I needed it that way!**

**Recap! Summary on Sonic's early life! That's done! Next chapter will hopefully be up by early next week!**

**This story isn't a royal story, I know it seems like it at first, but royalty isn't the main point.**


	2. Stuck-up and Blue

**Sorry it came out later than I was expecting. So here is Chapter 1! (The before one was obviously a prologue.)((You know since I titled it Prologue...))**

**Most characters belong to Sega.**

**Cryssi belongs to me**

**Stuck-up and Blue**

* * *

The rusty bus came to a rattled stop. It rocked back and forth before settling down. A puff of exhaust exhaled from the pipe at the back. The slim, glass doors swung open. Joyful and layered sounds of tourist chatter and singing rang out from inside.

In her raspberry go-go boots, Amy Rose stepped down the stars and onto the dirt road. She set her heavy luggage down at her side for a moment. After waving away other citizens she met on her long 22-hour bus ride, she turned ahead of her, ready for her new life.

She brushed back her three pink quills that fell back onto her eyes. The scene ahead of her was fresh and lively in a peaceful way. Amy was so used to the city life. She was used to seeing a tall building in every corner. But here Amy could see miles around. Cement didn't bury Mobius's natural ground. She had a feeling she was going to like it here.

Green fields stretched across her right. She saw flowers bloom over the hills and sway in the soft breeze. The silky petals of white, yellows, and purples clung on tightly to their stems. Amy smiled at them. To her left she saw the dirt road slowly end and vanish into a forest with high trees and green leaves that seem a little too perfect.

The pink hedgehog turned to her bag and unzipped a front compartment. She pulled out a small and easy-to-read map of the area. She knew that few people lived here. Only a total of twenty houses were marked on it. Each had at least a five minute walking distance between them. Amy knew she wouldn't mind that. Back at her apartment in Station Square, Amy could remember having the most obnoxious neighbors. She was never able to study due to the racket of late games and partying from the older college kids that went to the nearby campus. It was also impossible to sleep in. An older lady on her opposite side would be playing music over 70 years old at six O'clock in the morning every single day.

Amy brushed off her negative thoughts of it and continued to read the map. She was looking for something. A specific house is what she needed. Amy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. No addresses on the map were there to tell her what would be the correct home for Amy to stay in. She needed to find the home of Cream and Vanilla.

With a sigh of defeat, she grabbed the handle of her red luggage and rolled it next to her as she started down the dirt road. "_I'll eventually find them,_" Amy thought with determination.

She didn't see other people for the first half hour. She was alone, watching the chaos and butterflies play in wild gardens. Amy smiled at them. She had never seen a wild chao before. Most of the ones she saw were kept on leashes and closed inside of homes.

Eventually, Amy did see a young girl ahead of her. The dog was no more than a day older than Amy. Her brown ears hung at the sides of her head. Her fur was white with brown spots covering her arms and legs. Amy admired her nice choice of a matching outfit. The dog wore a blue skirt that puffed up around her thighs. Her white blouse was tucked into the waistband of the skirt. She had on matching white boots that had dirt on them towards the souls.

"Excuse me!" Amy called, catching the girls attention. The dog's brown eyes met with her emerald green ones. She smiled as the pink hedgehog approached.

"Hi there!" She said cheerily. Her voice was filled with energy. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Amy began as she held out her map, "I just got here and I'm looking for the home of Cream and Vanilla."

"Oh," the dag said understandingly, "I can take you there!"

Amy broke into a smile of gratitude. "Really? Thank you very much!"

"No problem!" Both girls began their descent down the dirt path. The calming crunch of dirt under their boots was accompanied by small talk. "I'm Cryssi, by the way." Cryssi held out her hand for Amy to take hold of and shake. The girl gladly shook hers with her gloved hand. "Amy Rose."

"You know," Cryssi said as she looked over the hedgehog, "you're very pink." Amy laughed and nodded as she looked down at herself. She wore a simple, raspberry, strapless dress. It matched her boots that held the same solid color other than the vertical, white stripe that went down the middle of each boot. Her fur was a light pink. Her slightly tanned arms and muzzle also had a hue of pink to them.

Cryssi tilted her head to the side and stared at Amy, as if she was examining her. Amy felt under pressure and looked off to the side, unsure of what to do with herself. It has been a while since she met someone new, she wasn't sure if this was normal.

"Are you related to Sonic the Hedgehog?" Cryssi suddenly blurted out. Amy raised an eyebrow. She was confused by the question. She never heard of a Sonic before. The girl slowly shook her head as an answer of "no."

Cryssi shrugged as they kept walking ahead. "I'm sorry," she said, seeming shy for once, "it's just that you two have the same colored eyes." Amy blushed with embarrassment at her comment. She wasn't sure if it was a compliment. Cryssi smiled at Amy's innocent confusion. "It's not a bad thing! Green is a very pretty color! Lots of girl have flaunted over his eyes!"

Amy's eyes widened at the comment. She never thought much of guys, most of the last four years of her life had been spent studying. But it confused her on why girls would fall in love over someone's appearance. It's one thing to think of someone as attractive, it's another to love.

"Not that girls would do that to you!" Cryssi quickly explained, panicked at Amy's expression. Amy laughed at her comment. She wasn't worried over that at all. Only a fool with a big ego would think of people having fan clubs for them, in her opinion.

"Well it's good that I wont have to worry about that," Amy lightly laughed out.

"Why are you staying with Cream and Vanilla anyways?" Amy gnawed at the inside of her cheek at this question. She hasn't exactly thought of a reasonable answer other than the low paying job offered to her. When she told a few people at her apartment where she was going, they shook their head as if she was a mistake. Maybe Amy was.

"I just want to get away from the city," Amy lied through her teeth. She just met Cryssi and she was already lying to her friend. "The people there are loud and obnoxious." It wasn't a complete lie.

Cryssi nodded her head. "So why here?"

Amy pondered for a moment over the question. Of all the places she chose, she picked the one that's almost off the map and unlabeled. "Well," Amy slowly said as she furrowed her eyes, "I saw the ad of a governess in need in the corner of a newspaper. I called up Vanilla before mailing my application. I soon found that I'll be teaching Cream and that housing will be supplied. So here I am!"

Amy took a few skipping steps before settling into a casual walk. Cryssi followed her with a giggle. "Well, you'll like it here," she reassured Amy, "Everyone here is... manageable. By the end of the week you'll know us all, or at least this side of the area. If you go exploring often you'll meet us all."

Amy smiled brightly. If everyone were like Cryssi then she will be enjoying it here. "I look forward to meeting you all."

Cryssi skipped ahead as she suddenly turned down a slim path. Amy hadn't noticed the small house there. It had a light, brown tiled roof. A small brick chimney stood up lifeless with no smoke coming through. The stucco walls rose four feet above Amy's head. She looked through the large, white framed windows. It was dark inside the house.

"They may not be home," Cryssi reasoned as she looked into the darkness of the house. "Dont't worry, I have a key," Cryssi reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver key. Amy never knew friends trusted each other with the keys to each other's homes.

The wooden door slowly creaked open. Cryssi stepped in through the doorway. Cool air feel upon Amy's face as she followed closely behind. The interior was very light. Amy took in the faint scent of flowers as she walked past a vase. All the walls in the whole house were a soft yellow. It was more comforting than a bright blinding neon color.

"You can set your bags in the corner for now," Cryssi pointed behind Amy, "it would be best that the actual owners of the house settle you in instead of their crazy friend!" Cryssi laughed as she spoke about herself. Amy laughed as well as she took a seat on the plush, pink couch. She sat with her back straight and hands folded neatly onto the knees.

The two continued to talk to each other. It was as if they were playing 20 Questions when getting to know one another. Amy quickly found out that Cryssi had been living in the small town that has come to be known as Emerald Town. She learned that this place was once very popular. It wasn't as grassy as Amy sees it now. Cryssi claimed that most people left to go to Station Square after a rush of jobs opened.

Not too long after the girls had became comfortable around each other, the front door lightly swung open. In came an older woman who had a teenage girl close behind her. Both had long, light brown ears that hung around them. The small girl had on an orange blouse and white capris. "I'm Cream," her light voice sang. Amy smiled at the cute girl. "I'm Amy Rose."

"I am terribly sorry," the older woman, Vanilla, Amy assumed, apologized. "We went to deliver some tools our friend Tails left here after he fixed our sink." Amy waved off the apology, finding it no problem at all. "I am Vanilla," she held out her long, gloved hand, which Amy lightly shook.

"Thank you, Cryssi, for letting our friend in." Amy could already tell that Vanilla had a high sense of manners.

Cryssi headed towards the front door. "No problem!" She put her hand on the golden door handle. "I'll talk to you guys later. Bye, Amy! It was nice meeting you!" With that, Amy's first friend at Emerald Town was off.

Amy was given a small tour of the house. There wasn't much there to see. The kitchen was wide with a square island in the middle. Cream explained to Amy how she loved the bake often. Amy agreed to learn some cooking tips from her later. The living room had been the room Amy and Cryssi were seated in earlier. It was simple with the pink couch, light wooded coffee table, and large box television, which was hardly used. The dining had more too it. Flowers were hung in pictures and put in pots in this room. Amy could tell most of the housing scent came from in here. Upstairs had four rooms. Three of them were identical bedrooms as the other was a larger closet to store items unneeded at the moment. Vanilla offered for Amy to feel free to use it when ever she had extra items.

Amy didn't take much time to rest in her new bedroom. She really wanted to have a look at the whole town, just so she wouldn't get lost. Cream was more than happy to show her new governess and friend around.

"So, how old are you?" Amy wanted to know everything about Cream since she will be spending a lot of time with her. "I'm 13 and a half years old!" Cream cheered happily in response. "How old are you, Amy?" She asked in return. "18," Amy confirmed.

Cream seemed surprised at Amy's answer. "Not to be rude, Miss," Cream exclaimed, "but that is young to be a governess!" Amy slightly laughed at the girl's reaction. "I suppose it is. I did just graduate from high school."

The girls continued to walk down the dirt road. Cream told Amy that they got rid of the concrete because most people walked from place to place over driving cars. Both girls stopped and sat in the middle of one of the many fields. They were surrounded by flowers. Flowers were one of Cream's most favorite things. She also loved the chao that would play near the flowers. Cream had her own chao named Cheese. He was currently at a nearby beach for cleaning in the water.

Peace was between the two for a while. Amy didn't want it to go away. She was still relieved to be off the smelly bus. It was a shame that no clean planes flew directly to Emerald Town.

Amy laughed as a small chao rubbed his forehead against her cheek. She found the white, ball of flying fuzz adorable. Cream giggled along with her as more chao surrounded the young rabbit. But soon all of their squeals of joy faded. The girls were left, dumbfounded as all the chao suddenly flew away, leaving them alone in the middle of the natural garden.

"What was that about?" Amy slowly asked as both of them shared a confused look. "Something doesn't feel right," Cream said. She looked shaken and nervous. The rabbit glanced from side to side until she heard a voice call out to them. "Watch out!"

Before Amy's mind could catch up to her instincts, Cream was pulled over from her spot as Amy dove off to the side. A crash was felt as it vibrated through the Mobius's ground. Debris flew up in the air and scattered around. Amy coughed at the intoxicated air. With a small groan she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked down at Cream as the dusty dirt settled down to check if she was okay. The young girl looked scared for a moment. "What was that?" She asked. Amy stood up, "I don't know."

She eyed the mound of dirt that lied where she was previously sitting. Amy approached it cautiously with one step at a time. Amy looked over the pile to see a blue figure as still as set stone. "Hello?" She called to the person that she realized was also a hedgehog. No one answered her. She heard a gasp from her side as Cream saw who it was. "Oh no!" She cried. "It's-"

"I've got you now Sonic!" Another voice interrupted Cream. It made Amy cringe inwardly. She looked up to see a round man hovering not far from them in some sort of contraption. His big nose pointed down at them. Amy couldn't see his small eyes that hid behind thin rimmed glasses. No hair was on his head other than his messy mustache that spiked out to the sides.

The man gave an unwanted laugh, but stopped half way through when he caught sight of the pink hedgehog. He gave a confused glance over her. "Huh? Who are you?" Amy folded her arms over her chest, trying to look intimidating, before answering, "Amy Rose. And you are?" The man raised his fist high above his head. "I am Doctor Eggman! Evil genius!"

Amy tilted her head at this. "_Evil genius?_" "Doctor Eggman is mean!" Cream called out. "He is always trying to hurt my friend Sonic!" Amy looked back down at the figure who had not risen yet. She then glared up at the older man. Amy felt furious towards him for hurting innocent people, or as far as she knew they were innocent.

"That's not right!" She called out to him. For a moment she stared him down with her emerald green eyes. Eggman just laughed at her attempts to scare him. He saw her as nothing more than a small annoyance. "What are you going to do about it?" He challenged.

Amy gritted her teeth as she held her hand out to her side. For a moment she made her brain concentrate on feeling weight in her hand. With her mind commanding it, a long hammer appeared in her hand. She grinned at it. The yellow handle was familiar and she missed it in her grip.

"This." Amy jumped over the blue body. She spun once before letting loose her hammer. It flew up at Eggman, who looked shocked. He couldn't hesitate. The older man quickly pulled himself together and grabbed the control stick of his cart. He was quick to move out of the way at the last minute. Amy felt a small pint of defeat as she watched her hammer soar over his shoulder.

The man obnoxiously laughed. "You are just another pity friend of Sonic's! As much fun as it is to watch you fail, I have plans to do. So be gone with you." Eggman pressed a bright red control button. Amy's eyes widened as she saw a blue light form at the tip of a gun.

"Amy!" Cream yelled for her friend. It was her first day here and she didn't want her hurt already.

With a zipping noise, the laser shot out at the speed of a normal bullet towards her. It was too fast for Amy to move out of the way, even if she tried. Lucky for her, someone here was faster.

Amy felt warmth around her. She was tugged away before any damage could come to her. Amy was startled and let out a small squeak as she closed her eyes tight. No pain struck her as she was held up.

"You're okay." Someone reassured her. It was the same voice that had warned her and Cream to move. Amy blinked open her eyes. The first thing she saw was blue and tan. The person's embrace loosened from around her as she looked up to the face. She was met with another pair of green eyes. Amy realized that this was the person who had laid still earlier. This was Sonic the Hedgehog; the boy Cryssi had briefly told her about.

And then he was gone. With a brush of air he left with a blue streak following him. Amy held down the hem of her dress to prevent it from flying up and exposing her undergarments.

She turned around and saw him dash at the "evil genius." Eggman sent curses at Sonic. The blue hedgehog just gave back smart remarks and called him "Eggbrain" numerous times. Amy watched the fight go down between the two. She was unable to tear her eyes away as she witnessed it. She had never seen anything like it before and was speechless. The pink hedgehog didn't even notice the brown rabbit stand next to her and ask about her well being.

With a final kick, Sonic sent Eggman a few hundred feet away. The blue hedgehog smirked at his fine work with defeating his weekly enemy. Sonic swiped his hands against each other as he dusted any dirt off of his gloves.

He was about to run off once more before he remembered a certain pinkie. Sonic looked back over his shoulder to see Cream standing next to a girl who looked like she was about to burst. Who could blame Amy? It was her first time seeing a hero in action.

Sonic thought it was only polite to introduce himself. With in a blink of an eye, he stood right in front of Amy. He held out his hand to the other hedgehog. "Sonic the Hedgehog." He introduced himself. He was unaware of the fact that Amy already knew his name.

Amy gladly took his hand. Her grip was more eager and tight than his. "I'm Amy Rose!" She exclaimed, a little loudly. Sonic didn't show any hint of surprise at her outburst. "That was _amazing!_" Amy went on, "How did you do that? All of that running! You're really fast! Do you do that often? I've never seen anything like it before!" Sonic released her hand as he laughed, slightly nervous. He scratched the back of his head as his glance drifted away from hers. "Yeah, it's kinda my thing."

Before Amy could pester Sonic more, Cream interrupted. "Amy, mother will be making dinner soon. Maybe we should head back home." Amy nodded in agreement. Both girls waved to Sonic. As they turned around Sonic called out, "Bye Cream! Bye Amy!" He have a small salute as a goodbye gesture.

As Sonic was about to run off he heard Amy's voice once more. "Wait! Once more thing!" She stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder. Amy gave a genuine smile as bother of their eyes met. "Thank you for helping me." Sonic shifted over a little bit, letting her hand fall to her side. "No problem!" He gave her a thumbs up. There was a short pause that gave an awkward tension.

"Well, bye!" Amy quickly finished as she turned around to catch up to Cream.

This time Sonic stopped Amy. The girl gave him a confused look. "Listen," Sonic said with a heavy breath, "I must warn you one thing." Amy nodded as she waited for Sonic to continue. "I guess we are going to be seeing each other more than once since you'll be hanging out with Cream, I assume. But what ever you may _think_ is happening between us, it's not. So do **not **fall in love with me."

Amy felt her jaw drop. She couldn't seem to shut it. Amy was stunned as Sonic took off in the other direction. Then she became angry.

"_His head is so big he'll topple over!"_ Amy screamed in her mind as she turned around and went to catch up to Cream. Amy had regretted thinking of Sonic as a hero. "_He wishes I'd love him,_" she thought bitterly. It was big egoed people that Amy was hoping to get away from. She thought back to how Cryssi said how most girls loved his eyes. "_But not his personality._"

The girls went back to Cream's house where they were greeted with a nice, fresh dinner. The rest of the evening was filled with simple talk, which Amy didn't mind. At the end of the day, she was happy to be starting a new life.

* * *

**Some questions to keep in mind:**

**What did Amy not want to tell Cryssi about her leaving the city earlier?**

**Why does Sonic appear narcissistic?**

**(Keep in mind calling someone big headed means they have a big ego.)**

**Question like these will be answered in the next few chapters!**


	3. Hello

**Hopefully my motivation will drive me to write the chapters faster! Enjoy :)**

* * *

The sun slowly began to peak over the horizon. It gave an orange glow across the morning birds and green leaved trees. Small ponds sparkled under the natural lighting from the star.

It spilled through the curtains and brushed across Amy's eyelids. The girl scrunched her face as she turned over. Her messy, pink quills sprouted out from underneath the blankets of her new room. They were so soft and alluring, she never wanted to leave her bed. But as the blue jay began to sing in the early hour, Amy knew it was time to get up.

She threw the hem of the covers away from her. Reaching for the ceiling, the girl stretched above her and arched her back to release tension. A slow yawn carried on through out the room.

Amy's eyes looked it over once more. It felt too plain to live in. It made her feel like an unexpected guest that will only stay for a few days. "_Maybe Cream will help me decorate it,_" she pondered on the idea while over looking the lonely dresser.

She had just met the young rabbit and yet they were already having a connection. Amy only know four people here in her fist day, three of them actually being her friends, and already she was fond of them. Each seemed unique, as if something defined them. Amy secretly was eager to meet more of the neighbors. Of course each neighbor was at least an acre away.

The girl stood up and moved from her bed to packed suit case. "_Note-to-self: unpack suit case._" Removing her night wear, she pulled on her regular out fit. She zipped up the back of her raspberry pink sundress and pulled up the matching boots.

She quietly closed the bedroom door behind her before strolling down the hallway. Amy skipped down the steps. Stopping at the bottom, she could hear small talk from the kitchen between the mother and daughter of the household.

"Yes, Cream, the flowers are- Oh! Good morning, Amy!"

Vanilla greeted the pink hedgehog from behind the island in the middle of the kitchen. She looked awake in the morning, which contrasted against Amy's more drowsy morning. The older rabbit tucked away the last pan she washed into the cupboard. Amy looked in front of Cream, who had a plate of one and a half pan cakes coated in syrup. Not far away were a few more that looked untouched.

"For you," Cream pushed the plates towards the girl. Amy smiled in appreciation as she sat down and unclipped the jar of syrup. Her attention was captured by the sticky substance as it spread across her breakfast.

Vanilla dried her hands while glancing at the clock. "I must be going," she calmly spoke before momentarily leaving the kitchen. She reentered with a light sweater sitting on her shoulders. "Good bye Sweetheart," she lovingly spoke, kissing Cream on the forehead. "And I'll see you when I come home, Amy."

"Good bye, Vanilla," she piped. The rabbit smiled back at her hired hedgehog. "Oh! And thank you for the pancakes!" Amy called out right before she heard a door click shut.

"So, Cream," Amy said as she finished off the last bite of her food, "shall we begin?" The you bunny eagerly nodded. "That would be lovely, Amy!" Cream nodded her head as she spoke, "But I think we should do something else."

Amy tilted her head in confusion as she swallowed her breakfast. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Cream began, "since it _is_ your first day here, I thought it would be most mannerable for me to introduce you to more of my friends. I do want you to be comfortable! After all, I don't expect you to spend all day working!"

The hedgehog slyly smiled at the idea of slacking on her first day. But the rabbit did have a point. Amy never saw herself as the best person to make friends on her own. She usually scared people off with her energetic outbursts. Cream could help her become acquainted with those around her.

"Okay then. What do you suggest we do?"

The rabbit brightened up when hearing Amy agree with her. Cream jumped off her chair and raised down the hall with a laugh. Amy remained where she was and watched the bunny disappear, only to see her soon return with a light sweater and a sleepy chao. It was easy to tell that Cream had just woken her best friend from slumber.

"So this is Cheese," Amy said aloud as she stood up and greeted the small animal. The hedgehog giggled as he purred against her touch.

"Come on, Amy!" Cream bounced ahead of Amy. She turned back, waiting for the girl to follow her. "Let's go meet my friend, Tails!"

* * *

Amy tilted her head in confusion when she heard multiple grunts coming from inside the garage. Cream blushed in embarrassment from her friends quirkiness. A loud racket was heard before they felt the ground shake.

"What was that?" Amy almost yelled as she kept her balance. Cream knocked on the door once more, hoping the person inside would here.

"Hold on one second!" A voice from inside the building called out.

"Tails does a lot of work with tools. It usually goes well," Cream then looked off to the side, "other times it doesn't." The rabbit remember fully well last week when tails tried to put his Egg-O-Cooker, he doesn't create the best names, to use in her mother's kitchen. Instead of cooking eggs in less than a minute, it produced a gooey mess that stuck to the ceiling. Cream knew her mother doesn't want more inventions of his in the house.

A few locks on the door rattled. It swung open, hitting the wall, and revealing a young fox. He was breathing heavy as his shoulders slowly rose up and down. His blue eyes were round and wide. The fox had yellow fur with a little white. It was stained with dust and ash. Amy found it peculiar that he had two large tails instead of one, but she didn't make any comment towards it.

This was Miles Prower, also known as Tails.

He scratched the back of his head and apologetically laughed. "Sorry for the wait! Come on in!"

Cream was the first to step through the doorway. Amy followed behind her at a much slower pace. She looked around the room and took in the smell of gasoline. Tools hung along the walls and piled up in boxes on tables. The concrete floor was mostly swept, except for the recent work area. A plane was parked in the middle of the garage. A hatch was opened at the top, revealing wires of multiple colors.

Amy smiled at the fox. He smiled back and held out his hand. "You can call me Tails."

"Amy Rose."

He had a firm grip as he eagerly shook her hand.

"You must be the governess. Cream was excited for you to come. Although, you look young to be a governess."

Amy was young. Most governesses had just gotten out of college.

"I just graduated high-school," she admitted.

"So you don't have a teaching degree?"

Amy shook her head. "No. I will be expecting to return to school later on and get one. I don't need one for Cream. I'm mostly teaching her things such as piano and basics. Nothing really needed for a degree," Amy clairified.

"Oh!" Tails seemed very interested in the pink hedgehog. "So you're like a tutor!"

"I guess you can put it that way. But instead I'm being paid with a house."

Tails walked over to a wooden table. He placed goggles on his head. "Well, Amy, it's very nice to meet you."

He turned his attention towards Cream. The two held gazes with each other and smiled. "I am sorry to be a bad host," Tails sheepishly said, "but I was planning on meeting with the others. But you are more than welcomed to come!"

"We don't want to be a burden," Cream's manners were more than well.

Tails shook his head at her response. "Nonsense! You would never be a burden to me! Also, this is a great time for Amy to meet the others! Rouge and Knuckles will be there!"

Cream couldn't refuse the invite now. Tails had just flattered her, whether if he realized it or not. "Then we will come."

The three then left Tails's living space. They walked down the road. Cream and Tails were in a deep conversation, leaving Amy to fall silent. She thought on how this small town was so much more different than the greater city. Cars didn't roar on every corner. It was peaceful. She liked it.

After some time, a concrete sidewalk abruptly started. There was a strip of buildings on bother sides of the road. This area seemed to be the center of the area. It was still quiet, even though she could see some people.

"Hey, Amy!" A voice called out. All three turned their heads to see a familiar person running towards them. It was the one and only Cryssi. She had on her same attire as before. Amy could conclude that was her main clothing set.

"Hi!" She waved as the dog stopped in front of the small group.

"Are you enjoying your time here so far?" Amy nodded in response to the question. "It's a very lovely place. Everything is so beautiful! And everyone is so nice!" Amy then thought back to the egoistic blue hedgehog she had mat the other day. "_Almost everyone,_" she thought to herself.

Cryssi beamed at the response. "That's great!" She paused for a moment. "So where are you guys heading?"

"I'm meeting up with the rest of 'em," Tails answered as her nodded his head towards a small store. Cryssi glanced at it before turning her attention back to them.

"I told Rouge I'll meet up with her later," Cryssi shrugged in response. "I just stopped by to pick some things up for the farm. Which reminds me," she started backing away, "I better hurry! Father will have a fit if I'm late! Bye guys!" She waved at each of them before running off in the direction she came from and disappearing into another building.

"That girl," Amy steadily said as they began walking once more, "is very energetic."

They approached a safe looking cafe. There was a front porch set up with two tables for out door dining. Large windows were set around it, giving a view to the inside. Tails grabbed the door handle with his hand.

"That's Cryssi for you. She comes and goes fast."

He pulled onto the heavy looking door. The two girls walked in first as tails held the door opened for them. Bright lights hung down from the ceiling over tables and bars. The floor was tiled with black and white checkers.

Tails lead the way to a small group that occupied most of the customers in the diner. A bat sat on the edge of the table, talking to a echinda seated in front of her. She wore a layer of makeup on her pretty face. Her fur was a solid white that clashed with her dark purple jumpsuit. The neckline hung low, exposing a great deal of her chest. Amy averted her eyes away from it.

The echinda was red with a tanned nuzzle. He leaned back into the booth with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a smirk plastered over it face as he looked up at the bat. Amy noted how his gloved hands had sharply pointed knuckles on them. Amy wondered if that was an attachment or if his knuckles were really sharp.

Three more people sat with them: a large crocodile, a small bee, and a chameleon. The crocodile had headphones on his head, although it was quite strange since they weren't hooked up to a device. A thick, golden chain was worn around his neck. He had matching black boots and wrist bands. The bee was flying over the chameleon's shoulder. He wore a helmet over his head and a thick, orange vest. His orange sneakers were laced up. The purple chameleon looked at them with a bored expression. Like the echinda, he had his arms folded over his chest.

All five seated around the table looked up at Cream and Tails. Their attention soon turned to Amy.

"Amy," Tails introduced, " these arm my friends." He pointed to each individual as he said their names, "Rouge, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, and Espio." Tails looked upon the group. He noted how someone was missing. "Where's Sonic?"

"Probably sleeping," Knuckles the Echinda answered with a snort.

Rouge crossed her legs as she sat upon the table. "At least he gets his rest. You sir could use a few years worth of beauty sleep."

Amy could see a vein poke out in Knuckles forehead. Cream and Tails shared a nervous look. Both knew that a fight was about to erupt. Cream was actually surprised the manager never kicked Rouge and Knuckles out of the joint.

Vector grinned in amusement. "My bet is on the bat."

"You're on!" Charmy enthusiastically answered.

Amy realized that this wasn't a violent fight. The two were friends, she assumed. They threw back and forth playful insults. She actually laughed along with the others as Rouge called Knuckles a "tomato with a bad haircut."

In the end, Charmy ended up handing Vector five dollars, which he used to buy Amy a vanilla _milkshake._

"Thank you," Amy said with a smile as she sucked up the shake through a straw. It was cold as it spilled into her mouth. Vanilla was by far her most favorite flavor. She smiled in appreciation.

"So Amy," Rouge said as she leaned across the table, "where are you from?"

Amy swallowed a gulp of milkshake before answering. "A bigger city more west. I lived in an apartment in the down town."

Rouge nodded off as she didn't really get the exact answer she was looking for.

Amy continued to talk to her new friends for some time. Most of them knew what she had told Tails earlier.

"You are a high school student," Vector began, " or _were, _and you lived alone in an apartment?"

Amy fumbled with her hands. She nodded her head a little. "I never really had any parents." Her voice now sounded quiet around the touchy subject. Amy looked around her. Everyone looked sympathetic towards the girl, some even empathetic. "Don't worry!" Amy suddenly perked up. "I'm okay! I can't miss them if I never met them, right? And I'm not alone!" "_Anymore..._"

"I guess not," Rouge summed up.

Amy then smiled a true smile. It was nice having them not feel sorry for her. So many times people looked down at her like she was helpless and broken. But not here. Amy wasn't broken here. Her mind couldn't help but ask, "_Who here is? _"


	4. Drawing Conclusions

**Here is a new chapter!**

**I do not own all characters.**

* * *

Sonic ran through the woods. He darted side to side through the trees. Wind blew his quills back as he took it in. He could never get tired, even though he slept half of the time. Sonic would run miles and miles without even breaking a sweat.

He grinned as he approached an alone building. It was plain and small. It remained hidden deep in the trees. Sonic skidded to a stop in front of the door. He knocked on the door. Once... Twice... He then knocked quickly nonstop, waiting for the owner of the house to answer.

Something hit the other side of the door. It gave a loud thump that caused a few birds to fly away. Sonic stopped knocking upon this and withdrew his hand. He instead opened the door for himself. Inside the house, it was dark. Sonic heard a scraping noise as he pushed the door forward. Looking down, he saw a gun lying on the floor against the door.

Sonic shook his head to himself. He bent down and picked it up. The black pistol felt strange in his hand. Sonic never held guns. He wasn't a fan of them.

He turned his head down the hall. There he saw Shadow the Hedgehog sitting at a table reading through files.

"You know," Sonic announced as he towards the dark hedgehog, "you really shouldn't throw guns. Someone could get hurt." Sonic placed the weapon down on the table in front of Shadow.

"Isn't that the point?" Shadow didn't look up from his paperwork as he replied. His red eyes remained focused on coded messages.

"So watcha reading?" Sonic leaned over, trying to get a peak at the papers laid out. Shadow turned it out of the blue boy's view, even though he was sure Sonic would be unable to read it anyways.

"What do you want?" Shadow already sounded annoyed.

Sonic raised both of his hands in a surrender. He leaned back and took a seat a wooden chair across from Shadow. "Can't I just visit my dear, old, goth friend?" Sonic innocently asked.

Shadow glared at Sonic. His piercing stare didn't faze him as Sonic was used to it. Shadow was always ticked off when he was called "goth" by Sonic.

"Okay, you caught me," Sonic gave in, for once he was ready to discuss a serious matter. "I wanted to ask you about Eggman."

"You know I do not associate with him anymore."

"And yet you seem to know what always goes on with him."

Shadow rubbed the bridge of his nose as he set all his papers down. He neatly stacked them together and placed them inside a folder. Her slid the pile to the corner of the table. He the leaned back, letting his legs and hover shoed feet stretch out in front of him. He crossed his arms over his white chest, a manner he did often. "What do you want to know?"

"What is he up to?"

"Isn't he always up to something?"

"Yes, but what is it now? It was strange. Yesterday I went off to battle him since there were complaints down near the diner of Eggman snooping around. Only when I went down there I noticed that he wasn't harassing anyone. He headed into the library looking for something. My best guess is a book. But with all the technology he has, why get a book, you know?"

Shadow just nodded his head in response. To him, it just seemed like another pointless attempt by Eggman. It was normal Eggman behavior. Just going around taking what he can get.

Sonic stood up and rubbed his chin. "Of course after I confront him we broke into a battle. I would have won right away but something caught me off guard."

"Either you tell what is going on or you're just a waste of my time." This was Shadow's way of saying "Get to the point." Unsurprisingly, this was him being patient.

"He said, and I quote, 'You cannot get in my way this time. I will not let you. One way or another, I _will_ kill you.' He said he wanted to kill me! Can you believe that?"

Shadow stood up and put the file away on a book shelf. "Yes I can, idiot. He's your enemy, of course he wants you dead. A lot of people do. Frankly, I'm one of them."

Sonic ignored Shadow's comment. He knew he didn't mean it. They had decided to put their differences aside and actually be friends. Something Shadow will never admit, Sonic was one of his only friends.

Sonic sighed. "Don't you get it? Eggman is getting really serious. He has never wanted me dead. Think of all the times he could've killed me but didn't. What ever he is doing, it's big."

Shadow picked his gun off the table and moved it to the book shelf. He then turned his attention back to Sonic. Their eyes locked for a moment. Shadow saw that Sonic meant what he said and really wanted his help.

"I'll see what I can do," was all Shadow answered. He turned his back to Sonic and strolled towards the front door. Sonic quickly looked around the room. It was so plain and neatly kept. The walls were a plain white as the floor was a simple light wood. There was only one book shelf with everything organized neatly. The table they had just occupied had only two chairs. No photo graphs decorated the room. The house itself was mostly empty. You wouldn't be able to tell if anyone had lived there or not.

"Thanks Shads!" Sonic called as he ran ahead of Shadow. The blue blur dashed out of the house and to the edge of the woods.

"Don't call me 'Shads'," Shadow grumbled to himself. He shook his head and clicked the heels of his shoes, turning them on. Shadow proceeded to skate off into the opposite direction.

* * *

Sonic approached a common diner. Through the window he could see his friends all hanging out. Walking in, he noticed the girl he had met yesterday. She had stood over him for the brief moment that he had fallen unconscious. Sonic was well aware of how she became frustrated with him after his comment towards her. At least he now knew he wouldn't have to worry too much about her.

Sonic took a seat next to Tails at a four chaired table. He looked across the isle to see Amy Rose, who sat next Espio and Charmy. He grinned when he saw the on coming show of Rouge and Knuckles. His two friends, more or less, were always fighting. Yet they seemed to be near each other all the time.

"Hi Sonic!" Tails said, catching his attention.

"Hi buddy! What's up?"

"I'd like you to meet Amy." Tails motioned his hand towards the pink hedgehog. She and Sonic met eyes before Amy looked down at a milk shake in front of her. The girl fully remembered Sonic's attitude towards her. "Narcissistic" was the only she could think of to describe Sonic.

Sonic briefly nodded his head, shrugging off the slightly awkward situation. "Yes," he said towards Tails, "we actually already met."

"Yesterday, Amy and I ran into Sonic fighting Eggman," Cream included. "Or he ran into us."

Tails became alarmed upon these news. "You were fighting Eggman? And you didn't tell me!?" Sonic laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, it must've slipped my mind." Tails frowned in Sonic's direction. The blue hedgehog gave an apologetic look to his friend.

"What were you two fighting about?" A sweet voice asked. Sonic turned his head to Amy. She sounded different now. She was more calm and peaceful instead of loud. "You and Eggman," she clarified.

"Well you see," Sonic began to explain who exactly Eggman was, "he's a bad guy. Always up to something. Most of the time it's just little things. Every once in a while he would come up with something big. I was just getting at him for harassing citizens."

Amy didn't like the idea of Eggman. She could always defend herself, but he was a professional villain.

"Don't worry," Sonic reassured her as he saw her distressed look, "he won't hurt you. I wont allow it. He isn't able to get to any of my friends as long as I am around."

Amy's eyes widened at this. "T-thanks," was all she could muster with a slight blush. "_This is odd_," Amy's mind pondered, "_I didn't really think he would say something like that. I was expecting more of a bloat about being the hero of the town." _

Everyone then resumed to normal conversation. Amy sipped down the rest of her shake while listening to Charmy talk about the secret behind making good honey. In the back of her mind she felt guilty. "_Maybe I was too quick to judge him. After all, I know almost nothing about Sonic the Hedgehog._"


	5. Can't Judge a Hedgehog

**Chapter: Don't Draw Conclusions Yet**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! They're coming fast guys! Wooooo! **

**Just a side note: don't get used to it, guys. I write when I can sit down for about three hours straight and type.**

**Again, I do not own all characters.**

* * *

It has been a week since Amy moved in with Cream and Vanilla. Everything seems... normal. She hadn't run into Eggman again. From what she has heard, no one has seen him since the day she arrived. Amy always got a nervous feeling at the mention of Eggman. Everything here was so different. She never had to deal with villains before. Amy decided to keep her feelings on the topic to herself. If this didn't bother Cream, then it shouldn't bother her.

Amy hummed to herself as she walked under the trees. She glanced up to see the blue sky peak between the green leaves. She wrapped her pink sweater around her body tighter as a breeze blew. The trees rustled against one another. It was more cool in the middle of the forest without direct sunlight hitting the forest floor.

Amy sighed to herself as she finished the same song for the fifth time. She had to admit she was lost. The worst part was that she was also alone without a map.

"I don't know why I bother exploring," she mumbled to herself, "I always end up lost. It's like my talent." Amy glanced around her once more. She brushed her bangs back, only to have them fall back onto her face. She huffed in annoyance and folded her arms, pouting to herself.

Amy took this time to look down at her boots. She couldn't see it, but she could feel her socks have fallen into bunches around her heels. This aggravated her even more.

Amy bent over. She reached into her shoes and began to straighten out the hem of her socks. This made walking feel much more comfortable for her.

Amy then heard a whooshing sound. The trees rustled along with this growing noise. Amy tilted her head to the side in the direction of this noise. Ahead of her, a dark blur came charging. Amy didn't have enough time to straighten up and move out of the way. She shrieked as this mysterious object tumbled over her, knocking the girl to the ground.

With a small groan, Amy raised her head from the grass. She looked over to see another hedgehog a few feet away from her. He was mostly black furred. Red stripes ran along the tops of his quills. White fur puffed from his chest.

Amy's surprised look changed when she saw his cold, red eyes. She became more confused from his look that made her feel uneasy.

"Watch where you're going," the dark hedgehog ordered. His voice was low as he turned his back to Amy.

Before the hedgehog could run off, she interrupted him. "Wait!" He looked back over his shoulder with an annoyed expression. "First off," Amy raised her index finger, "you ran into me. Secondly, can you tell me where I am?"

"In the woods," he stated obviously. Amy furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, I know that," she quietly said, trying to control her temper. "I meant am I close to the outside? Or, even better, can you tell me how to get out?"

The male hedgehog then turned around, giving her his full attention. "Wouldn't you just turn around and go the way you came?"

"I tried that already," Amy explained, "I guess I made a wrong turn. I'm kinda lost..." Her voice slowly trailed off as she admitted it sheepishly. Amy's cheeks slightly glowed red from embarrassment.

A long sigh escaped from between his lips. "Your problems do not concern me." He kicked the back of his heels. This then allowed him to hover over the ground. He was able to take only two gliding steps before Amy stopped him.

"Please!" she called, reaching out to him. "I don't know how to get back. I only recently moved here. I doubt any of my friends go this way. Please just help me."

He looked upon the young girl. Her eyes were wide as green shinned from them. She puckered out her bottom lip as she begged.

He took pity on her. Which was strange. A few years ago he would've left a young girl alone with no help, he would probably do the same thing to this day if it was with a man. "_Hmm,_" he thought as he gazed at the pink hedgehog, "_I guess Sonic has changed me more than I would like._"

"Where to?"

Amy then smiled brightly as she clapped her hands together. She skipped closer to him. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Shadow gritted his teeth at her sudden outburst as he leaned back slightly. "I asked 'Where to'," he informed her, not wanting any other talk.

"Do you know where Cream and Vanilla live?" Amy tilted her head as she asked. He nodded once. He knew where everyone in the whole town lived. It's beneficial to memorize the entire area, just in case.

Amy held her hand out. "I'm Amy Rose!" She cheerfully announced.

"Shadow."

Shadow stared at her hand for a moment. He then proceeded to grab hers. His grip was light at first. He then forcefully pulled her towards him. Amy gasped as she fell into his chest. Her ear twitched as his fur brushed it, tickling her.

Amy then tried to push him away, shouting, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" at the same time.

Shadow rolled his eyes at this. Her weak struggling was pointless. "Will you calm down?" He didn't bother to hide his irritated tone. Amy stopped her fussing at his burst and looked up at Shadow. Her green orbs met his red. Shadow then swung his arm under her knee. He caught her and held the girl in a bridal style.

"Why the heck are you carrying me?!" Amy yelled at him, her face clearly blushing. By Amy's age, 18, most girls have been often close to guys on dates. She could only think of a few numbered times she has been with a guy, and those times were over 2 years ago.

"This is the most efficient way to get you home," Shadow stated. "It's the fastest." With that, they took off. Amy let out a quick shriek at the impact of wind hitting her face. Her head flew back into Shadow's shoulder. Amy squeezed her eyes shut and folded her ears back.

This speed reminded her of someone. Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy had seen him run at a miraculous pace. Shadow can do the same as well. Does that mean that he too was a hero? Did both of the fast hedgehogs work against Eggman?

Soon the pressure died down. Amy opened her eyes to see the door of her new home in front of her.

"_Wow," _she thought amazed, "_th__at was fast._"

Shadow removed his arm from under her knees, allowing Amy to stand. She felt slightly wobbly after moving at such a speed. She placed her hand on the door and leaned against it. Amy rubbed her forehead as she felt dizzy. When she looked up with a more cleared vision, she saw that Shadow already began to walk away.

"Wait!" Amy called out to him once more. Shadow stopped with an annoyed sigh. "What is it now?" he growled. Amy was only fazed for a moment by his voice. "Are you related to Sonic the Hedgehog?" Amy questioned.

Shadow looked at her as if she was crazy. Maybe she was. "No." He flatly said. Amy's mouth formed an 'O' as she looked off to the side.

She expected for him to run off, but instead he asked her a question. "What would make you think that?"

Amy raised her hand and covered her bottom lip with it as she spoke. "It's just that you two," she gestured in Shadow's direction, "run really fast. I've never seen anyone else run like that. I was just assuming that it would be genetic."

Shadow shook his head, answering a "no." "Unlike Sonic," he began to clarify, "I wear hover shoes. These give me the ability to run like him. Sonic is just naturally fast."

Silence stretched out between the two. Finally, Shadow asked another question. "Are you and Sonic friends?"

Amy forced a laugh to release tension from the air. "I wouldn't say he's my friend. I just met him. He is quite confusing. First, he makes a narcissistic comment. Then, he goes on and acts all nice. Is he really egotistic? Maybe I was too quick to judge him..."

"No. You are right. Sonic is very much in love with himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he bought himself chocolate," Shadow deadpanned.

Amy seemed disappointed at his response. It was as if she was hoping for something more. Amy frowned as she thought to herself. "_So I was right. Sonic is just-_"_  
_

"I don't usually give a good word of someone," Shadow interrupted her thoughts, "but Sonic is a good person."

Amy was slightly surprised. Her eyes widened at Shadow, who just cast a bored expression back.

"From what I can tell, you don't know much about him."

With that, Shadow sped off. This time, he didn't even glance back.

Amy was left stunned. She knew she didn't know much about Sonic, but usually she could tell how a person is from the way they act. "_So Sonic isn't how I think, what ever that may be. He wouldn't be, he has so many friends. They must like him if he is nice. But still. I feel as if Shadow knew something. What could it be?_"

* * *

**So what I learned from this chapter, Shadow might have a soft side for little girls. (Yes, his soft side is as soft as a ton of bricks.)**

**You know, I always save what I write after about each paragraph. Of course the one time I write half of a chapter without saving my computer shuts down. I was displeased to rewrite the rest of this chapter again. But I must! I had to! So here it is!**

**Personally, this hasn't been the best chapter. I'm not saying it's bad, it just isn't my favorite out of the ones I've written so far...**

**Have a good day.**


End file.
